DBZ: The Saberionian Saga
by crest of hope
Summary: I DON'T OWN THIS STORY I AM ONLY FINNISHING IT FOR MY BROTHER WHO PASSED AWAY


_**Disclaimer: I don't own dragon ball / z / gt / kai or any of its continets**_

_**I don't own the first three updates to this story I am only finishing it for my brother**_

_**The Saberionian Saga**_

**Episode 1: Enter The Saberionians**

_**The Battle Scene a vast desert**_

Vegeta is standing in his regular Saiyan form with Gohan, Piccolo, Krillin and Tien.

Vegeta was extremely anxious to fight the androids even though he knows he may not be able to beat them. About thirty minutes later, Trunks and Yamcha arrived at the dezert, which will soon be a battlefield. Trunks as he arrived at the battlefield he saw his father, Vegeta in a fighting stance getting ready to fight Android 18, he decided to rush toward his father to try to stop him from fighting the androids alone.

"Don't fight them." Trunks yelled as he and Yamcha landed.

"I will take them all on and nothing will stop me from destroying them" yelled Vegeta

"Hun...what's that power I am sensing?" asked Piccolo

"It's not coming from the androids because their

machines" yelled Krillin

"...And it's definitely not Goku because he is still recovering from the virus"explined Tien

"...What ever it is, is it a friend or a foe"questioned Trunks

"Quit stalling and let's get on with it" yelled Vegeta

" 't fight them al..." cried Trunks

"Shut up I don't care what you say I am still going to fight them" Vegeta yelled as he interrupted Trunks

"18 while they are discussing we should distroy them off guard" said Android 17

_**Three miles away**_

Three spaceships that looked similar to the Saiyan spacepods had landed. In each spaceship there was a human like being. Soon the doors to the spacepods opened and they came out of their spacepods. After they were out the biggest one touched a button on his scouter and the scouter started scanning the power levels on the planet.

"My scouter is picking up seven strong power levels three miles southwest from this place." he said

Then the only female of the three said "let's go"

And then the three took off to the place three miles southwest of them

_** Goku's House**_

Goku is sick on his bed when he heard King Kai voice telepathically saying 'Goku, Goku can you hear me I must speak with you it is varied important

'Yes I hear you King Kai, I hear you loud and clear.' answered Goku

'Good,I need to speak with you and Kami' replied King Kai 'Kami can you hear me'

'Yes,I do hear you' replied Kami

'Good I need to speak with you and Goku' replied King Kai 'But i must speak with Goku first'

'Ok what is it King Kai' said Goku

'Okay now, this is the issue Goku, an evil alien race called the Saberionians they are invading earth to get revenge on the defeat of their allies Prince Frieza, King Cold and the entire Cold Army they have three goals which are: to kill all Sayians left,to kill all life on planet Earth, to turn planet Earth into space dust. And so I am warning you Goku you need to fight them without turning Super Saiyan. Why? The reason being is that like the Sayians, the Saberionians have seven modes which are Saberionian, Super

Saberionian , Super Saberionian 2, Super Saberionian 3, Super Saberionian 4, Super Saberionian 5, and finally Mega Saberionian.

These are the seven modes of the Saiyan race, Sayian, Super Sayian, Super Sayian 2, Super Sayian 3 , Super Sayian 4 , Super Sayian 5 ,and Super Syuayian 6. What they have in common is, that each level is twice as powerful as the previous level. As you Know you and Vegeta donor have the ability to transform to a super Sayian 2. and if the Saberionians transform to Super Saberionian 2 or higher you will be at a huge disadvantage 'explained King Kai

'But King Kai (cough,cough) I can't fight I have a pathogen in my heart and the sensu beans aren't working to heal me and the antidote Trunks gave me is slow to take any affect on me so I am done for.' interrupted Goku with his voice now weaker than ever.

'Kami can Shenron heal Goku' asked King Kai' That is why I called you Kami'

Kami then replied 'of course the dragon balls can heal you. Just hang on their Goku you will fell better than normal in just a moment just let me have collect the dragon balls.'

'Good (cough,cough) that's what i like to hear.'said Goku his voice now weaker than ever, Even telepathically.

_**The battlefield**_

While Goku was talking with Kami and King Kai, Vegeta Piccolo and Tien were fighting Andriod 17 and Android 18, of course Android 16 was standing at the sidelines watching nature. Trunks soon was knocked unconscious. Then Vegeta resumed fighting as a Super Saiyan all of a sudden the source of the extremely high power levels appeared and the three beings landed and with one punch they damaged the androids so the fled to get some repairs.

There was two men and one female then one male began to talk he said "I am Namchu the strongest out of my family I am

hear with my bother her and sister to destroy this planet in the name and honor of Frieza

a and King Cold."

Namchu had black hair like all Sayians his hair was shaped like Goku's in Super Sayian form his muscles were as bulky as Nappa, he was seven feet and five inches tall. He had the same armor Frieza had on.

Then the other male spoke he said "I am Jamorot I kill all remaining sayians in revenge for the deaft of King Cold and Frezzia."

Jamorot had the same armor Frezzia had but in black instade of hair is shaped like Goku, his muscles were as big and bulky as Goku in his Super Saiyan the female spoke

"I am Luciarot, I maybe a woman but I can distroy this planet with one punch I am the seconed strongest out of my family I am hear to elimiate the life off this planet"

Luciarot had the same armor Frezzia had but the color of it was hot pink instade of had muscles like hair was shaped like raditz

"Oh I almost forgot to say we are the weakest of the saberionians" yelled Namchu

_**Kami's Lookout**_

Kami and Mister Popo has now gathered all seven of dragon balls of Planet Earth at the same place Kami than said "Oh mighty shenron come forth and grant us are wish"

Then the dragon balls began flashing, next the sky turned black then Shenron out of the dragon balls

"Here he who has summoned me I grant you one wish use it wisely" yelled Shenron

"Shenron can you heal Goku from his sickness before he dies "asked Kami who then pauses before he began to speak again "Can this wish is be granted mighty shenron."

"Yes that wish has been granted now I will go back my slumber untill next time good bye"answered Shenron

Then the dragon balls flew out of shenrons stomach and every thing returned back to normal.

_**Goku's House**_

Then Goku stangth came back to him, his voice returned back to normal, he then stoped coughing.

"Yes my health has been restored" yelled Goku

"Hey,Chichi I am going to help the others fight."

"Knock yourself out Goku all that I care about is if Gohan safe and that is all what I care about "yelled Chichi at Goku Goku then ran out of his house and starts flying toward the battlefield.

_**The battlefeild**_

"W-w-what are you guys" Tien said in fear as he watched piccolo being knoked down uncounsious with one punch by Jamorot.

"We!Are!Saberionians!" they all yelled together

Vegeta recognized that race and then said "I heared about your race you are supposed to be invincible." then Vegeta paused for a moment and sighs, then he said said "I that race is the main ally of the Cold Army. A enemy of the saiyan race. But! I don't care! If your Invincible! or not invincible! I Will distrory you three, one by one! I will not allow you or any one else to distroy the sayians, the humans and expecally not this planet!"

After that speech Vegeta began to charge up his energy .

_**To Be Continued**_

**Narrator: With Goku now healed an on his way to the battlefield but, while Goku is on his way there Vegeta must fight the Goku come in time? Can Vegeta fight the Saberionians and win? Are the Saberionians really invicible? **

**Find out next dragon ball Z**

_**Goku: Don't go away sceans from the next episode are coming up next.**_

_**Previews:**_

_**"With a power level of 58,000 this is going to be easy" yelled Luciarot...**_

_**'Prince Vegeta what are you doing you can beat these guys"...**_

_**"Kakoriot"said a familiar voice**_

_**See what happens next on DBZ The Saberionian Saga Episode 2: Vegeta vs Jamorot**_

_**hope you like it Please review**_


End file.
